The New Girl
by Akira Chan 05
Summary: When Kagome's family feel the need for her to get away from her past, Kagome moves in with her cousin Haruhi! But what happens when
1. Chapter 1

Akira-chan: Hey everyone! I was thinking one day, what would it be like to put Kagome in Ouran High school? Now, you will find out!

Tamaki: Yay! More girls!

Akira-chan: Oh great, every fic I do is gonna have one per- STOP IT TAMAKI!

Tamaki: -Stops throwing water ballons- Aww... -Sulks-

Akira-chan: How can you put up with it?

Kyouya: It has become second nature, I'm afraid.

Haikaru and Kaoru: Yup yup. That's just our Lord!

Mori: Yes...

Honey: Tama-chan just wanted to have fun! -Pulls out water ballons again-

Akira-chan: ... Get away from me... -Backs off-

Ouran boys: Attack!

Akira-chan: I own nothing but the story! -runs-

* * *

**-Warring States Period (Feudal Era)- **

Kagome blew at some stray pieces of hair that kept flying in her face. She was sitting silently against the well house, a humid breeze gently caressing her face. So many things had happened since...

One year ago, she fell down a well. One year ago, she broke the Shikon no Tama. One year ago, she met her two best friends.

One year ago, she adopted a small kit. One year ago, she fell in love. One year ago, everyone died. One year ago, she lost herself.

These thoughts no longer brought tears to her eyes, however. It seemed that their deaths would plague her thoughts forever, and she'd never for get his voice. Something splattered on her forehead, prompting her look towards the sky.

Dark clouds gathered, rain ouring forth. Blinking, Kagome sighed and stood slowly, quickly using her sweater sleeve to wipe her eyes, as tears began to fall in with the rain. No matter what she did, she could never forget them, even if she tried.

Wiping at her eyes some more, Kagome walked in her house to see her Mother, Souta, and Jii-chan all sitting at the table. Looking up upon her arrival, they all gave small smiles of comfort. He mother looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood to hug her.

"Kagome... You've been hurting, that much I can tell. Honey, I just don't know what I can do for you now..."

"Momma..."

Silence engulfed the room quickly. Similar talks had occured before, when she was in the deepest of her depression. Yeah, she'd admit openly, that she was depressed. If she wasn't sulking, it was depressing music or staring off into space.

"Well... You've been so sad since Inuyasha and..."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you would want to move somewhere else."

"Where could I go?"

"I was thinking of your uncle."

"Why? I'm fine here."

"Wouldn't you like to start over Kagome? You can't feel remorse forever honey."

"..."

"Kagome..."

Kagome reached deep within her mind, sighing in response. As nice as a new school and new friends would sound, she liked just sulking here.

It was a lonely existence, but there was no threat of being hurt again. The most she could do would be suicide, but that would leave the Tama in the hands of someone else.

Raising her head, Kagome let out a faint smile, and hugged Mrs. Higurashi. Squeezing tightly, she became aware of the lovely flowered scent that came from her mother.

That was always the answer to her problems it seemed. Stepping back, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding herself.

"So, what is it you want me to do?"

--------------------------------------------------------Next Day------------------

A beeping noise was heard, followed by that of an alarm clock smashing. Sitting up, Kagome rubbed her eyes in annoyance, the sun's rays keeping her eye lids from closing. Souta quickly scrambled through the door and smiled mischeviously.

"Mom! Kagome broke her alarm clock again!"

"Souta..."

"Yeah?"

"GET OUT!"

Picking up a pillow, Kagome quickly launched it towards Souta's small frame. There was a satisfying thud, and she grinned darkly. If he did that every morning, she'd kill herself a bit early. It was too much stress on a tired person to throw a bulls eye pillow.

"Kagome dear, are you awake?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Hurry Kagome, Ryoji-kun awaits!"

Kagome eventually stumbled out the bed to face the truth. She agreed to see this school her mother said her cousin attended, but only because. Pulling on some loose black dress pants with a grey sweatshirt to go over it, Kagome trudged down the stairs. It was almost like she was waving her white flag.

Inhaling deeply, she felt herself droop in disappointment when there were no heavenly smells coming from the kitchen. Upon entering, her mother could be seen rushing around, and pulling Kagome along with her.

"Momma?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Does it matter?"

"Kagome! You never leave someone to wait, it's rude! Plus, he hasn't seen you since you were 5 or so!"

Kagome's mother kept on talking, the experience more exhilirating for her than anything else. If Kagome would become happy again at this school, maybe things would look up. She would do absolutely _anything _just to see her enjoying life. Pulling Kagome in for one more hug, she handed her a small envelope.

"You should already have your cell phone, right?"

"Check."

"Good. Call me when you meet him."

"Check."

"There's money, a train ticket, and your forms in there. Be sure to give them to the principal."

"Check."

"Don't get lost."

"Check."

"Please stop saying Check?"

"Che-Aww. You're no fun now momma."

"Move along Kagome, and call me if you pass."

"Pass?"

"You have to take a really difficult test of course but-"

"A test..."

"Yes, a test."

"You're so cruel."

"I'll see you soon too. Bye bye!"

Practically thrown out of the house, Kagome walked alongside crowds of strangers, until she arrived at the subway. It was always packed, and today was no different. She could only hope that this Ryoji might recognize her.

Sitting down as quickly as she could, Kagome's ticket showed she'd be on the other side of Tokyo today. The train ride was crammed, but there was still room to move. It figures, since most of the people who ride are at work or school.

Lucky her, to be able to skip school and take an even harder test. Big whoop there. It was ridiculous, because she only managed to pass last year by simply over-studying. Another whoop to being smart but feeling stupid.

Eventually, the subway announced (I don't know where Ouran is ) Kofu.Stepping off was like a dream come true. Things were solid, and not always constantly moving!

After a while, she decided to braid her hair while on the train. The annoying toddler near her begining to have too much fun chewing on it. She'd have to track him down and scar him for life one day... Pulling out her cell phone, Kagome noticed it was around 10:24.

"I was supposed to meet him at some little resturant, I think." Making her way up the stairs, she was catapulted with rain, prompting her to quickly pull her hood up. The forecast hadn't said anything about rain. Ah, damn those weather forecasters. May they fall to her wrath one day.

Rushing into a nearby store, she breathed in relief. The rain splattered across the windows, definitely ruining her mood. She hadn't expected that, and was 5 seconds from being soaked. Talk about sulky weather.

Calling the number her mother left in the envelope, she was surprised to hear a weird sounding man answer the phone.

"Um... Hello?"

"Yes? Ranka here?"

"I was wondering if there was a Ryoji around?"

"Oh, that's me dear, call me Ranka!"

"Oh... Well, okay Ranka. Would you happen to know Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Oh yes, my beloved little sister!"

"Okay... This her daughter Kagome."

"Ah, Kagome! You were the cutest little thing way back then... Ah, that's right. Where are you now?

"Near the Subway I suppose. I'm in a Sushi store."

"Okay hon, I'll be there in a peep. Look for a small red car, okay?"

"Okay. One more thing?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you my Aunt... Or Uncle?"

"No matter dear, I'll be there in a sec. Just talk to the manager there."

Click. He didn't even say goodbye. Or she... Or... Ugh, whatever "it" was supposed to be. The Sushi store was quiet, and it held a small peaceful calm. This was something she could get used-

"Kagome! Kagome dear!" A loud voice rang over megaphone in the store, before a woman was shooed out. Following the small ruckus, she widened her eyes at the person before her. He was pretty, but a little disturbing secretly. He came over and hugged her tightly, making her almost gasp for breath.

"Ah, I was scared you might not come. I'm sure Haruhi will be surprised if you make it!"

"Haruhi?"

"Your older cousin. You remember Haruhi, right?"

Hmm, Haruhi. Oh yeah, she remembered alright. Haruhi was quiet most of the time when they were kids, and she could never have much fun with her. The few times she saw her smile was when her mother were still alive...

"Yeah. I remember Haruhi."

"You two are the same in one. Wearing boy-like clothes. Ah, you need more pink!"

Kagome stayed silent after this comment, the tears of the sky ready to greet her attention. It was true, what he'd mentioned. After wearing all those girly clothes in the Feudal Era to keep Inuyasha's attention, skirts became a nuisance. She could even fight properly without the darkest threat of flashing somene.

"So Kagome, are you excited about testing for Ouran?"

"It would-"

"You won't be alone dear! I'm sure if you try and pass, you'll be glad about it!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, and slightly slumped in her seat. Ryoji loved talking too much. Or Ranka... Or she...

Why was he wearing women's clothes again? It was a question that may never be answered in her lifetime. Or as long as she tried not to notice.

After 15 minutes of driving, a _LARGE_ academy came into view. It seemed a bit luxurious if you asked her. And the fact that it was big enough to not see the far walls was interseting. Did she mention how _HUGE_ it was?

Ryoji smiled, then stopped outside. Stopping the small car, rain splattered across the windows. He sighed, then ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll never be back in time... Anyways, you ready?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll come with you then."

Ryoji smiled, then pulled his coat closer to his body. Producing two umbrellas from the back-seat,  
he handed one to Kagome and began to open the door.

"It's okay, I can go alone."

"But... Alright then. I guess you don't need me then."

Ryoji proceeded to sulk, and Kagome gave a small smile. It seemed she could never walk away from those in help. Or those who made puppy faces. Speaking of puppy faces-

"I'll see you later then?"

"But of course! Just call the bar, and I'll be here in a flash. Try hard."

" Bye..."

Kagome stepped out the car, and quickly unfolded her umbrella. Just in time for the onslaught of the rain. It would soak her nonetheless if she didn't get out soon, so she quickly ran towards the entrance. looking back, she noticed Ryoji had driven off in that time.

Pushing open the large doors, she came face-to-face with large doors everywhere, and empty halls to prove class was in session. Doing a quick 360, it seemed all these halls branched off elsewhere. Then, out of the corner of her eye was a door with the golden ticket written all over it. Principal's Office.

Knocking lightly, she nearly jumped back when it creaked open. Stepping through, she noticed lavish curtains and flowers decorate the room. There was even gold figures lying around, along with silver and marble arrangements. A real treasure planet they got here.

Looking up, she noticed a small, pretty woman sitting at a desk. She seemed to be busy nosing her way in her teen magazine, which made a small gap between her and her age. Noticing her look up, Kagome could've sworn she saw the woman scoff snottily, before setting the magazine down, and pushing her glasses up.

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I have some papers here. I came to take the test for Ouran."

"As I can see, obviously. Sit there, I'll be right back."

The woman walked in the office behind her, and Kagome sighed in relief. She could've sworn that woman was a demon, even if her senses said human. The wicked witch of the West suited her attitude best.

Sitting down at a small table in the room, Kagome silently watched the clock. It's ticking had consumed her thoughts, and she almost dozed off. Straightening suddenly from the ring of a bell, she heard the distinct sound of voices roaming in the halls.

Looking around, she saw the woman sitting in her chair while shuffling some papers. After catching her movement, Kagome noted how the woman sighed in annoyance, apparently disappointed she woke.

"Here young man, your test. You've got 2 hours."

Now Kagome was definitely confused. Why this woman called her a boy, she had no idea. Why she would look like a boy, she hoped to never notice. Meaning, facial hair and... -_Cough_- Body parts -_Cough_-

Craning her neck over her paper, Kagome wiped her brow with her wrist. Oh well, no use popping her bubble now. All that mattered was the test.

* * *

-**Two and a half hours later-**

Cracking her knuckles for the hundreth time, Kagome watched the woman finish finishing all the paperwork. She'd passed, and with flying colors too. Now, they were finishing registration.

Lifting one brow in challenge, Kagome wished she could stalk over to the desk and tie her up for good. Good riddance, anyone could agree. The woman was clearly confused when it came to Girl and Boy. And mean...

"Here."

"Well, if that's all..."

Kagome watched the woman silently as she dug around in her purse. Like everything in the school, it looked designer, and reall valuable. Pulling out a small slip of paper, she began to write something down, and smiled mischeviously.

"My number."

"Excuse me?"

"My cell phone number, duh. Call me."

"Um-"

"And don't tell anyone. It's between you and me only, got it?-"

"Actually-"

"Look around the school. I'm sure you'll love it here."

Turning swiftly on the heel of her foot, Kagome quickly exited the office. That had been the very first time someone had ever given her a number. Or at one point, a girl. It seemed this day got weirder and weirder by the second.

As much as she prayed, no one heard her. Bells rang again, signaling the lunch period. This meant more kids in the hallway, and an even larger chance of getting lost.

Students came washing out in the halls, all wearing their distinctive uniform. Girls, with their golden dresses, and boys with black dress slacks, which included white button-up undershirts with the school emblem on blue blazers.

Some began to stare, which really elated her nerves. Boys would either raise brows, and even a few would roll their eyes and move along. But, man the girls here were crazy. Brave ones would profess their love, while others would shy away and blush.

Eventually, she found herself wandering a hall where most people were emptying out of. It seemed almost surreal. It soon became nice and quiet, just the way she liked it. Looking at one door in particular, she noticed the plating which said "Third Music Room". How many could there be?

Shrugging, she touched the door, a faint smell of rose flowing out. This room seemed deserted, it would be ideal to sit and think. If only she knew...

Pulling the double-doors open, a large smell overflowed her nose, causing her to sneeze momentarily. Cracking her eyes open, she tensed visibly when voices spoke simultaneously.

"Welcome."

What the hell was this all about? It was a music room, and she doubted any of these guys could read music even if they fell in it. Or just her female intuition.

"It's just a guy."

"He look familiar?"

"Not really. Must be new."

Kagome was baffled. Not only were they a group of beautiful boys, they were a Host Club. That's not your every day idea of school spirit, but she wasn't complaining.

"Am I in the wrong room?"

The boy with the glasses pushed them back on his fine nose, and gave a small smile. "Not if the pleasure of Ouran High School's Host Club is what you're searching for."

Slowly while they were arguing in midst of their conversation, another boy walked from the back area. He had short brown hair, with eyes that were recognizable any second.

"Haruhi?"

That one sentence had everyone's attention, and they were staring between the two girls. Haruhi thought that the guy looked familiar, but hey, it'd been years.

"Who are you?"

Curiousity finally peaked at it's best, and Tamaki leapt from the group. Grabbing for Haruhi's hand, he out on his most passionate look and gave a small angry look.

"My dear Haruhi! Don't tell me that this is a lover of the past?!"

"Lover? No, I don't think so."

_'This person... Looks familiar...'_

Raising a brow, she almost smiled at his attempt to glare. She personally had a feeling he couldn't get angry if he wanted to. He even looked pleased at her answer and began to dance around. How weird could this day get?

* * *

Akira-chan: Here's to my third story put out! I hope you guys like it, and no flames! _They're crap_! I don't care what you think unless it's nice meanies! 


	2. Author note the good kind

Akira-chan: Oh my goodness, it's been forever since I've logged onto this account!

Tamaki: Yeah, we've been here forever! sulks

Honey: Don't you love us anymore?

Akira-chan: It's not that, it's because of my stupified brain frying that I haven't been able to write a decent chapter. That, and I though people didn't see it as all that great I suppose

Honey: Does that mean more chapters?

Akira-chan: Don't rush me, but I will try to update this story more frequently and maybe even add some more stories! Polls are open as far as the pairing for this fic because I alone can not choose?

Honey? Why is that?

Akira-chan: _'THEY'RE GORGEOUS, WHO DOESN'T WAN THEIR OWN HOST?!'_

Pairings being:

Kagome/Honey

Kagome/Mori

Kagome/Tamaki

Kagome/Hikaru

Kagome/Kaoru

Kagome/Kyouya

Well that's that for now! I WILL finish this fic

* * *


End file.
